1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blender cup apparatus and more particularly pertains to blending solid and liquid foods therein with a blender cup apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blenders is known in the prior art. More specifically, blenders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of blending foods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,004 to Herbert discloses a blender cup with pivotable measuring device mounted therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,909 to Bennett discloses a blender with a thermally insulated container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,248 to Bennett discloses a combination container cap and blender adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,135 to Rupp discloses a mixer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,691 to Mizrahi discloses a miniature glass having a swizzle stick with an attachment capability to a drinking vessel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a blender cup apparatus that is readily transportable from one location to another and is deactivated and deactivated through the use of an integral pressure switch.
In this respect, the blender cup apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blending solid and liquid foods therein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved blender cup apparatus which can be used for blending solid and liquid foods therein. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.